Old Blue
by bke.21
Summary: While doing some laundry, Jaune comes across a pair of old blue panties and begins reminiscing about his past relationship with Coco


**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if I did, I'd be neglecting it for Pokemon Go. (Team Valor FTW)**

 **Here is something short and humorous to hold you over while I work on my next multi-chapter story**

* * *

They said it wouldn't last and hey, they were right. It was nice for a while but I knew she was way out of my league. I mean how could a frumpy, faded tee shirt and torn cheap jeans type of guy ever hope to hang with such a fashionista, hell, she had jeans that were worth more than my car.

I have to admit it was nice while it lasted, the way she would wrap her long slender legs around my shoulders when I went down on her, the way her hips moved as she ground against me. Yeah, she was proud of her body and knew how to use it for pleasure. Yeah, it was mostly for her pleasure that she moved, but just the idea of someone like me licking her toes and then slowly working up her feet, her calves, in and around her knees and then her thighs.

Of course at the end of that journey was her fragrant, soft and very wet pussy. Often I would test myself to see how long I could linger running my tongue up and down her thighs. I'd kiss my way up to where I could feel the soft curls of her hair tickling my cheek and then work back down. It would drive her crazy but for me, it was dizzying to the point that when I finally let my tongue slowly work between her lips I could feel my face tingling.

There was a time when I had just pushed my tongue into her and I tasted the immediate flood of her tart flavor when one of her feet brushed against my cock. Now I'll never know whether it was accidental or whether she intended to do that, but just that light touch at that intense moment of divine taste and wetness and I came, spurting my cum all over her legs. I think that turned her on too because she must have come five or six times before she pulled me up on top of her.

Well, that was then and all I have to remember her by is a half empty apartment and a single pair of panties. Yeah, I finally got around to getting some of my clothes washed and there, mixed in with some towels and things was a light blue pair of panties. Nothing frilly mind you, actually they were kind of old and stretched out a bit. Odd, the majority of her stuff was from Victoria whatever, with one or two from the nearby fetish shop. These must have been some old ones, perhaps those she wore the few times she vacuumed or did some cleaning.

Even though they weren't her normal style, they did affect me and as I picked them up and was about to toss them into the washer I let my fingers slid over their silken softness. I couldn't help but picture them pressed up against her lips, her soft curly hair pressed between her flesh and the fabric. Closing my eyes I pictured the panties on her, I imagined touching her breasts, getting her turned on and then reaching down and feeling where her wetness has soaked into the panties.

I took a closer look at them and could see a white stain where her dampness had dried on the crotch. Running my fingers over the crusty texture I could feel my cock harden and I decided I could take a short break from doing the laundry. Holding the panties up to my face I let the soft fabric slide over me, feeling the satin catch against the light stubble of beard. Pressing my nose to the crotch I took a deep breath hoping to draw in her fragrance.

Walking slowly to the bedroom I pulled off my shirt and rubbed the panties across my chest, first to one of my nipples then over to the other. Remembering how she ran her fingers over my nipples as she watched my cock jerk and bounce with the sensation closed my eyes and let the sensation run down my chest and directly to my cock.

At the bedroom door I kicked off my shoes and then pulled off my pants and underwear. I settled onto the bed and then pulled her panties over my head, adjusting it so the crotch was at my mouth. Touching my tongue to the crusty, white residue, I could taste the flavor as I slowly circled my palms over my nipples. My cock twitched with each movement on my nipples.

As I continued the initial taste faded so I hooked my tongue on the edge of the crotch and drew them into my mouth, letting my saliva moisten the residue. My right hand then slid down to my cock and I began stroking slowly as my left hand continued teasing my nipple. I could feel the pleasure building in my cock as I began sucking on the panties, drawing the flavor into my mouth.

I pictured myself, my head between her legs as my tongue delved deep into her pussy. I could taste the flavor as my hand moved quicker and quicker. Finally, I took a deep breath, sucked the last of the moisture from the panties and let myself go. Arching my back, I lifted my ass off the bed and came, spurting white arcs of cum to splash on my stomach and thighs. I spurted again and again, picturing my cum flooding her pussy, or her mouth or splashing on her beautiful body.

Collapsing back onto the bed I gently sucked the last of the flavor from the panties and then used them to clean up most of the cum. For a few moments I felt euphoric, but as the residue of cum still on my stomach and thighs began to dry the sadness rushed over me I felt an intense sadness come over me. I had to call her, hear her voice one last time.

Still naked, I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello Jaune? Why are you calling?" she asked as she answered.

"CoCo hi, how have you been?"

"I'm good, why are you calling? We said everything we needed to, clean break remember?"

"Yes, I remember you saying that but..."

"But what Jaune?"

"No, no, it's not that, I mean... it's just that, well, I found something, you left something here."

"I left something there?" she asked.

"Yes, panties, a pair of blue panties. I found them in the laundry with some towels."

"Those old blue panties?"

"Yeah, in with some towels."

"I planned to use them as a rag," she replied, "but those weren't mine anyway."

"Rag? Not yours? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you remember, last April when your mother came to visit."

"My mother?"

"Yeah, she came to visit and left those behind. I asked if she wanted me to mail them but she said no, they were kind of ragged anyway, so I was going to wash them and use them as a rag. Must have tossed them somewhere and forgot about it."

"So those were my mother's"

"Yeah."

"Okay thanks CoCo, I've got to go," I said hanging up the phone. I immediately leapt from my bed, ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I loaded it with a large gob of toothpaste and began brushing my teeth.


End file.
